Sharpay's Story
by WDanser-Badwolf
Summary: Sharpay is the Ice Queen of East High. But you would never guess why she is that way. Slight Troypay.
1. Ch 1 How It Began

**_I'm not sure if I should continue this story. Tell me what you think._**

**_I only own the plot, Drew, and Becca_**

* * *

_**Sharpay's Story**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Sharpay walked through the halls of East High. Everyone moved out of her way. She had had a bad morning and they could tell she was going to be extra mean today.

I bet you're wondering why she is always so mean. No, her parents aren't divorced, but they are always fighting. The only time they aren't fighting, is when they are in public, or have guests over.

When her mom was away on business, her dad would scream at her for no reason at all. When she was little, she would try to spend as much time as possible at her grandpa's house. She knew that as soon as she got home, her dad would scream and punish her for no reason at all.

Then, on Easter, her mom, Ryan & Sharpay came home from church. As soon as they got there, her parents started fighting.

As usual, Ryan and Sharpay went to their rooms and locked their doors. They would text each other if they needed to talk, so they could still hear what was going on downstairs.

All of a sudden, Sharpay heard her mom screaming at her to open the door and let her in. She got up as soon as she could to unlock the door, but she had gotten there too late. Her dad had already reached her and was wrestling her. She couldn't get away. She kicked him, but it did no good. Finally, she got away. She got Sharpay to open the door, before he came after her again. She ran in and told Sharpay to text Ryan to get out as soon as possible.

They got out about 5 minutes later. Sharpay's mom called the police. & she got a restraining order against her husband. He couldn't get within 1,000 feet of them. The court date for deciding who got the house and the kids was a month later. Ryan, Sharpay, and their mother stayed with Sharpay's Grandpa.

**Beginning of the New School Year**

Now, school was about to start again. No one knew why Sharpay was so mean. It was because she didn't want to show how hurt she really was inside.

Her mom got the house and the kids. Only one thing was a problem. Ryan and Sharpay had to see their father for 3 hours every Saturday. They hated going. They did the same thing every week. They went bowling, then to Wal-Mart. He didn't show that he loved them. He never did. They hated the weekends. They started to like school and wished it would never end.

At school, she was known as the "Ice Princess". It killed her inside to hear people call her that. But because she was an actress, no one knew the real her except Ryan and her mom.

One day, she decided that she needed to tell someone, not just write about it in her journal. She told her youth minister and his wife. The only 2 reasons why she them were because she knew she could trust them to keep it a secret, because the wife had gone through a divorce with her parents. Her name is Becca. Sharpay's youth minister's name is Drew.

Sharpay could tell Becca anything. Everything about anything. Then, right before the court date, Becca and Drew left. It was making Sharpay suffer so much more. The only thing that could make Sharpay feel better, was power. Control.

So, she became the 'Ice Princess' When Drew and Becca left, Sharpay couldn't talk to Becca for about a month.

Then, one day Sharpay remembered the present Becca had given her. She hadn't gotten up enough courage to open it yet. She opened it up and found a journal inside. It was a nice, wooden journal. It was the only journal that she had, that was empty. She looked in the first page, to see a note from Becca.

It read:

Sharpay,

I am going to miss you. You are a beautiful girl, never forget that. Hang in there with your parents. God has a perfect plan for your life. You may not always feel like God cares, but he does. You are loved!!!! You will be in my prayers. You have my number – Call me whenever you need me. Drew and I love you! Just remember, when life gets tough, God will carry you through.

3 Becca

When Sharpay finished reading it, a tear had slipped out of her eye and down her cheek. She wrote in it all the time, when she was at home If anyone found it, they would know that she was a scared, hurt, little girl. So, Sharpay hid the journal in a box that was locked. The only way to open it was with Sharpay's fingerprint.

One Saturday, while Ryan and Sharpay were with their dad for the 3 hours, he seemed different then usual. Not a good difference either. They went out to eat at McDonalds. He told them to get the food, while he got the drinks. If it is the only thing they learned from him, it's never ask questions.

They did as they were told. Their dad put ice tea in the cups, but also added a knock-out solution. As soon as they took a drink of it, they fell asleep.

When Sharpay woke up, she said," Where am I?"

* * *

_**Tell me what you think. Anything is fine with me. Tell me if I should continue this story.**_


	2. Author's Note

Ok. Sorry, I haven't updated yet. I will update tomorrow. I will try to keep it at a medium pace, but I can't promise anything. This is a true story, only it happened to my BFF. Don't worry, she is fine. (not dead or in the hospital)

I will tell you one thing. She is not really mean; we just thought it would fit. She and I both like the movie, and it is a way for her to get out her feelings.

By the way, just to let you guys know, Sharpay is going to be fine. Its just a dream.

Again, I will update again TOMORROW. I will update about once a month. Sorry if it gets boring, but again it is all true.

TTYL,

Dancer – Miley Wannabe


	3. Ch 2 He Found Out! AHH!

_**hey. sorry it took longer than I hoped. I got sick, then left for NYC without internet access, and just got back. Anyway, here is ch.2

* * *

**__**Chapter 2**_

Sharpay looked around to see what looked like a house in front of her. She looked at Ryan, who was still sleeping. She shook him until he was awake. He then got scared too. They were still in the car, but their dad wasn't. He had gone out to check if the coast was clear. He didn't want to finally kidnap them, only to be caught.

Then, suddenly Sharpay woke up from her nightmare. She looked around to find everything in place. She realized it was just a dream.

She went downstairs, to see if Ryan was awake. He was, so Sharpay ran over to him and squeezed him to death.

He said," Nightmare?" Sharpay replied," Yes!!" Ryan asked," What was it about this time?" Sharpay said while crying," Dad kidnapped us!!!!!!" Ryan said," It's okay, it was just a dream. We need to go upstairs and get dressed for school. Okay?"

**At School**

Ryan & Sharpay walked into the school like nothing was wrong. But when they walked by Troy, Troy noticed that Sharpay hadn't been yelling to anyone. Everyone else thought it was great, but Troy knew that something was wrong. He could just tell.

Troy decided to try to find out what was wrong with Sharpay. He was going to go to her house and try to just ask her what was wrong.

**At Sharpay's House**

Troy had just reached Sharpay's house, when he heard crying. He went up to the door and put his ear next to it, so he could hear better. Suddenly, he realized who was crying, it was Sharpay. He listened a little more. He realized that she was on the phone. This is all he could hear:

Sharpay: I just don't know what to do Becca. Everyone is being mean to me. Today, someone pushed me in my locker!!!!

Silence

Sharpay: If they knew, they would think I was a loser who couldn't take care of herself.

Silence

Sharpay: How do you think I would tell them that on Easter my dad attacked my mom, and they got separated? They think I am the 'Ice Princess' with no feelings what-so-ever. They wouldn't care about me. All they care about is trying to get me out of the school play. Acting is the only thing that I have anymore. Everything is being taken away from me.

Troy couldn't take it anymore. He rang the doorbell. He heard Sharpay hang up the phone. She opened the door to find Troy Bolton standing in front of her.

Troy looked at Sharpay. She had tear-stained cheeks and her mascara was running down her face. She immediately closed the door in his face and ran up to her room and cried. Troy just stood there shocked at what had just happened.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Anything is fine, but remember not to be too harsh. Shar's world stinks doesn't it. 


	4. Ch 3 Flashback

Here it the next chapter. This is a flashback chapter.

_**Chapter 3**_

FLASHBACK CHAPTER

"Sharpay Evans, Please Come To the Office"

Sharpay knew why she was just called to the office. She was going to have to go to court and testify against her dad. She went into the office and sat, while she waited for her mom's friend, Larry, to come and pick her up. Ryan wasn't coming because he didn't see anything, and he was sick with the flu. She could just wonder what could happen next.

Sharpay slowly walked into the courthouse. She was scared and tired because she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. She was worried about what was going to happen to her family. She slowly walked into the courtroom. She saw her dad, with a 'black eye' and a 'sprained wrist'. She could tell that he had been lying the whole time he was in front of the judge. Just the look on her dad's face said it all. Then she looked at her mother. She had tears running down her face non-stop. Sharpay remembered what her mom had said before she dropped her off this morning at school. She said,

"I can't imagine myself going up before a judge now, even at my age. I especially can't imagine my daughter going up and testifying up in court. You are a brave girl. No matter what happens, I love you and I'm so proud of you. Good Luck!"

Sharpay walked into the Judge's office. It was dark and quiet.

The Judge was very tall. He had dark black glasses on. Sharpay thought he was very scary. Of course, anything would have scared her at that moment. Sharpay noticed that there were two other people in the room. She had no idea who they were. The judge said, "Sit down right there, Sharpay." Sharpay sat down. The Judge introduced the other two men. "This is your dad's lawyer, and this is your mom's lawyer. I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. Okay?" Sharpay replied, "Okay." That was all she could say. She couldn't think how someone could be on her dad's side. But I guess people will do anything for money, she thought. They started to ask her questions like, "Has this happened more than once?" and "What did you see?" The only reason she didn't cry was because she was an actress. She wished Ryan was here, because he could help her get through this.

Finally, it was over. As soon as she was back in the back room, out of the courtroom, she cried. She cried for twenty minutes straight. Then, the court session went to lunch. It was now about 1:00. They had pulled Sharpay out after 3rd period, right before lunch. She was starving. She said that she wanted to go to KFC. Her mom agreed only because she had been so brave and she knew that it was very hard for her right now.

After they ate, they went back to the courthouse. Sharpay had to go back, just in case they had to question her again.

At about 3:00, her mom came out with a smile on her face, but she was still crying. She came over to Sharpay and hugged her to death. She said that she got to keep Ryan and her and the house. But there was some bad news. They had to see their dad for 3 hours on Saturdays.

Sharpay's dad came out and grabbed her and hugged her while he was crying. He was saying things like, everything was being taken away from him and that it was all her mothers fault.

**END FLASHBACK**

I will update next month. Sorry it took a while. My friends had kinda a rough month. She and I are working on writing more of it down, but right now, she is kinda insecure about it. We may leave a part or two out, but we are not sure yet.

Anyway, please review. She loves reading your reviews. It makes her feel better.

I will talk to you guys soon,

Dancer – Miley Wannabe


	5. Sorry

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had a really tough week.

First: My friends went unconscious in class.

Second: She died 2 days later.

I'm so sorry, but I have to cancel this story.

If you want to continue it yourself, message me and I will send you everything.

Sorry, and thanks again for reading.


End file.
